Power Rangers
I – Intro (Purpose) Alpha, Rita's escaped. Recruit a team of teenagers with attitude! * We, the undersigned alliances, in recognition of our common beliefs in peace, prosperity, security, and unity, undertake this pact in order to achieve these aims. In signing this pact, all members agree to retain sovereignty. II – Becoming a Ranger (Membership) Article I Further signatories may be added to the treaty with an unanimous vote of approval by existing members. Upon creation of the vote, a 72 hour polling period will begin. Individual signatories may only be considered for addition if recommended by an existing member. Article II Members of the bloc may be removed by a 4/5 vote of approval by other members. The removal process will begin with a 72 hour discussion period followed by a 24 hour voting period. Section i. Reasons for removal from the bloc include violations of the charter and other severe conduct deemed inappropriate by the other members. Article III Members of the bloc may withdraw from the bloc at anytime, provided that they give 48 hours advance notice. Article IV Upon being removed from the bloc or withdrawing from it, former members will enter a 24 hour period of non-aggression with all existing bloc members. III – Angel Grove, California (Representation) Article I A single, secure forum will be provided for signatories to use. Each member of the bloc will be asked to provide two delegates, who will act as liaisons between the bloc forums and their alliance’s leadership. Each member alliance also receives admin power on the forum. All matters and affairs that deal directly with the bloc will be conducted in this forum. IV – The Megazord (Support for Unity) Article I All signatories have great belief in the concept of unity, and support the following principles in ensuring it. Section i. All members agree to refrain from participating in espionage or other means of gathering intelligence against other signatories. If a signatory alliance comes into the possession of intelligence that may be important in the well-being of another member, it must present the information to the bloc. Section ii. All members agree to avoid hostilities with fellow signatories. Any problems may be addressed in private between the members in question. If hostilities do occur, the attacking member will be forced to pay reparations. In accordance, the aiding of the attackers of fellow members is strictly prohibited. Section iii. All members agree that in order to establish true unity, communication is crucial. The members will strive to keep well-maintained lines of communication open to all other signatories. V – Defending Zordon's Honor (Support for Security) Article I To achieve security, all member nations agree to provide mutual defence. If any member of the bloc comes under attack, all other signatories are required to provide aid in the form specified by the attacked signatory, be it financial, military, or other. If an attacked member feels that it does not require aid, said member may forego it. Article II Retaliatory attacks against members following aggressive attacks by members against non-member alliances will not warrant member participation. Signatories may assist in said war if requested. VI – Taking out Rita and Zedd (Support for Peace and Prosperity) Article I To ensure that all signatories may exist in peace, we agree to abstain from aggressive actions when possible and practice neutrality. We do, however, recognize that war is not always avoidable. Article II If a signatory feels an aggressive war is necessary, they are permitted to take action. However, participation from other signatories is not required, and all other signatories are free of implication. Article III If a signatory feels that the full force of the bloc is required to defeat an enemy, a vote may be held. A 24 hour voting period will be started, and a 9/10 vote of approval will be required for the bloc to participate in aggressive actions. VII – I wanna be tied to the Mastodon, you can have the T-Rex! (Treaties) Article I This pact is in no way connected to any other treaty or agreement. Article II This pact shall be defined as a mutual defence and optional aggression pact. Article III In the event that this pact should conflict with another treaty, the alliance(s) whose treaties are in conflict shall endeavor to respect their treaties to the greatest extent possible. In no circumstances shall the articles of this treaty relating to nonaggression, mutual aid, communication, etc be abrogated because of a conflict in defense agreements. VIII – Need New Zords (Amendments) Article I Amendments to the charter may be passed by a 9/10 vote of approval. The vote will be preceded by a 96 hour discussion period. Signed for The Centurion Brotherhood *King Xander the Only, Patriarchus Diplomatiae *Sir Nick of Jess, Patriarchus Communis *Askar Ivanovich, Patriarchus Belli The 5th Centurion Senate :The Centurion Brotherhood disbanded in September/October 2010. Signed for the Communist Party of CyberNations *The General Assembly of the Communist Party of CyberNations Signed for the International Protection Agency *FireGuy15207, Chief of State *Snojoe - Secretary of Foreign Affairs *Hamjamjr, Senator *DesertWolf - Senator *Tantolas - Senator *LabRat - Senator *Seven - Senator :The International Protection Agency merged into the Corporation in December 2009. Signed for The Aquatic Brotherhood *Crushtania - Triumvir of Finance *Jm0406 - Triumvir of Growth *BlackjackCF - Triumvir of State *Imperator Azenquor - High Magistrate *MonE Mike - Chief Ambassador *Sorum - Agente de Communications *The Aquatic Brotherhood Congress :The Aquatic Bortherhood merged into the Mostly Harmless Alliance on July 19, 2010. Signed for The International *The Congress of the International Image gallery File:PRflag.jpg|First Flag File:PRflag2.jpg|Second Flag External links *Power Rangers Forums *Announcement of the Power Rangers *Addition of The Aquatic Brotherhood Category:The Aquatic Brotherhood Category:The International Category:The Centurion Brotherhood Category:Defunct Treaties